


Finding Solace

by thenightgazer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hallucinations, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, soft Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightgazer/pseuds/thenightgazer
Summary: At the lowest point in your life, when you think your life is going to end, there's someone who brings you back on earth and reminds you that you're loved and worthy.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 25





	Finding Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anon request on Tumblr

A few hours before dawn and you are still wide awake. Your relentless thoughts are rushing inside your head, like begging you to let them out and free. _As if I can_ , you chuckle sadly by that absurd idea. No matter how often you try to speak out, you can’t. You don’t have the right to be gloomy and sad. There are people out there who deal with bad things, worse than you. You’re supposed to be grateful that you’re still alive.

_Right?_

_Right?_

_Then why doesn’t it sound right?_

You wipe your tears away from your face and force yourself to curve a smile. _I’ll be fine. Everything will be okay eventually._ You look at your reflection in the mirror as you murmur your lie like a mantra, deluding yourself that your condition is only temporary. That your feelings and the unwavering paranoid thoughts aren’t valid. 

But you don’t feel better at all. The tears won’t stop flowing from your eyes, almost drenching the top of your cloth. Denial is your only self-defense mechanism at the moment, and it’s no longer working anymore. You begin to tremble and your breath is getting rougher as panic attack consumes you. The woman in the mirror is no longer you but a shadow that soon will join the darkness. You let out a shriek. You want to scream something to banish the pain all over your body, but it’s stuck there in your throat. Unmoved, cruelly obstruct the urge to save your life.

Your body almost collapsed to the floor, if only a pair of sturdy arms failed to catch you. Those arms pull you closer to the warmth that belongs to your beloved. He brings you between his firm body, kissing your hair and murmuring words to calm you.

“I’m here, my love,” Vergil leaves a peck on your ear. “You are safe with me.”

You want to believe his words, but it sounds like a sweet deception. _I can never be safe!_ You want to scream to his face, but nothing escapes from your mouth but shivering sobs. You shake your head weakly when he pulls you closer to him. He must have realized your doubt about his words of solace.

“You’ve been holding the universe alone for too long,” Vergil caresses your back. “Now you are protected and loved. You are strong and brave, and you matter.”

He lifts your chin and wipes your wet cheeks. A slight of hope slithers between your clouded heart as you see the gentleness in his eyes. “We are in this together. I won’t leave you behind. So…”

“…please don’t cry anymore, dearest one.”


End file.
